Somebody to Love
by Hollywoodland
Summary: After Aang's death, Katara just needs somebody to love. [zutara, mild kataang. oneshot & songfic. re: day of black sun. spoilers!]


Author's Note: Um. I wrote this drabble mainly because of all the Kataang that's been going on recently about 'the Kiss(es)' and I'm getting really sick of it, especially the gloating… well, I don't care, thanks. I'm trying not to bash Kataang, I'm just… whatever. In other words, this is RE: DAY OF BLACK SUN.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the song Somebody to Love by Nelly Furtado. _

* * *

_You've__ got your ways and I've got mine_

_It's taking up all of my time_

_Waiting for you to adore me_

She lit his funeral pyre.

Stupid funeral pyre.

At the quiet dinner the night before, it was decided that Katara would light Aang's funeral pyre. It had been a difficult decision, not only on Katara's part, but the entire group as a whole. All had wanted to do it except for Katara; she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it, to set the body of the boy she had once loved on fire, to watch the ashes scattered into the winds…

But it had to be done.

Five days ago, the group consisting of Teo, Toph, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Haru, Sokka, and an assortment of various others had left the Western Air Temple for the Fire Nation in hopes of defeating the Fire Lord.

Four days ago, they had met up with Iroh, Hakoda, and the battalion.

Three days ago, it had all come crashing down. Before she knew it, Ozai was dead- but so was Aang. Katara had had no shoulder to cry on; Toph had Teo and Sokka, hell, maybe even Haru. The person whose shoulder she would have cried on was gone.

She hadn't loved Aang much in the first place; when he kissed her, a love sparked a little. In the Western Air Temple, moments alone were always rudely interrupted. Eventually, Katara came to find that she loved Aang as a child or a brother; not as a lover as his intentions were. Still, she needed somebody to love, and the one who would have given that to her was the one lying in the burning coffin in front of her. She did find that she had spent more time with Zuko more than Aang, and found herself falling for him, but she shoved this thought away.

_I don't need noth__ing at all_

_But somebody to love_

_Somebody to hold_

_Somebody that I can feel in my blood_

_Somebody to hold_

_Somebody to own_

_Somebody to make me feel I'm in love_

"Hi."

"Hi." Zuko sits down next to her by the small pond.

"I'm miserable."

"I know.

"Why are you here?"

"I feel like I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Zuko hadn't been rude and angry to her lately; he'd definitely changed since Ba Sing Se.

"For everything."

"Zuko…"

"I'm sorry about Aang."

"You don't have to be."

"I feel like this was all my fault."

"It wasn't."

"If it weren't for my great-grandfathers, we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"I thought…"

"My great-grandfather, Sozin, betrayed Avatar Roku and left him to die."

"Roku was your great-grandfather?"

"Yes, he was. My uncle says that everyone had the impression my great-grandfathers were in love with each other, but I suppose that wouldn't happen."

"That's what I need," Katara replied, fingering some dead skin on her lip. "Somebody to love."

"Stay here in the Fire Nation, then," Zuko said, carefully tossing a piece of bread into the pond, where some turtle ducks surfaced to eat it. "Be my Fire Lady."

"We're of opposing nations and elements, Zuko."

"It wouldn't hurt to bring a truce between our nations."

"I suppose it wouldn't. What about Mai?"

"She'd rather die for Azula than live for me," Zuko said, handing her a piece of bread from his pocket. "I doubt she has feelings in the first place."

"Oh."

"Katara, I can't stand to see you hurt." He turned toward her. "I- I- I love you."

Katara cried.

_I'm trying to live in this moment_

_Count all the sins, what it says_

_Tell me how long __it'll take to unravel your body_

_I don't need nothing at all_

_Nothing but your touch_

_Nothing but your hand_

_I don't need nothing at all_

"Zuko?" Katara opened the door to the Fire Lord's study.

"Damn it, Katara!" The paper Zuko had been writing on lit up in flames. Katara bit her lip.

"Sorry," she said, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"I'll stay here." She smiled. "I need somebody to love, don't I?"

* * *

Author's Note: Um, the ending lagged. But whatever. 


End file.
